<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Memory of Annie by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448299">In Memory of Annie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings'>idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Killing Season [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Horror, Angst and Tragedy, Annie Brackett Feels, Annie Brackett-Centric, Babysitting, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Explaining Murder To Your Five Year Old Daughter, Family Feels, Hopefully Not Laying It On Too Thick, Kidfic, Lindsay Wallace-Centric, Mentioned Michael Myers, Mentioned Samuel Loomis, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Murder, Other, Past Character Death, Post-Halloween (1978), Some References To Old Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay Wallace has an important talk with her daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Brackett &amp; Lindsay Wallace, Lindsay Wallace &amp; Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Killing Season [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Memory of Annie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Horror</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: Call this partially written in, well, recognition that Halloween (2018) is getting a sequel. Fifty bucks says it’ll be the Halloween Resurrection of the modern timeline. But on the parts I like, I like that Lindsay Wallace is making a return. I think it could be interesting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mommy?”<br/><br/>Little Annie Wallace sits on the couch with her mother, Lindsay. She’s five years old, and Lindsay’s already struck by how fragile she seems. Lindsay supposes that it’s the same as most kids, which only makes her wonder why the Boogeyman (Michael Myers, she knows, but there’s a part of her that still calls him the Boogeyman. It’s appropriate. You don’t see a man when you look at him. You see a beast) came after her babysitter, her dog (she still misses Lester deeply), and her and Tommy, of course. She doesn’t know if it was Laurie’s quick thinking or the Boogeyman having a strange moment of mercy (as capable of mercy as he is), but he simply didn’t get to her and Tommy. Thank God. <br/><br/>(Though there were times when she wished she’d been able to save Annie. Even if she had just been a kid. Even if there was no way that she could have done it)<br/><br/>But Annie...Lindsay looks down at her daughter, small and trusting and delicate-looking, and wonders how the Boogeyman could have almost gone after children. <br/><br/>“Who was she?” Annie says. “The girl you named me after.”<br/><br/>Lindsay smiles faintly. She might as well not just reduce Annie Brackett to how she was murdered, but how she lived. <br/><br/>“Well, she was a lot of fun,” she says. “She wasn’t perfect, but she was funny. She made me laugh a lot; she had such a sharp sense of humor. She was very confident too — very socially minded. She’d speak out about issues of social justice in Haddonfield, and...I wanted to be like her. I was a shy kid, and I wanted to be like her. Being confident and funny and knowing what I wanted.”<br/><br/>“She sounds great,” Annie says. Then, “Why’d she have to die, Mommy? It’s not fair.”<br/><br/>Lindsay pauses. Annie sounds too much like herself, she thinks. Once she and Tommy actually got to safety, she’d actually had that same question. And Loomis...<br/><br/><em>“It was nothing Annie did,” Loomis said. “That...thing that killed her isn’t human. It killed her because it wanted to. This situation is not your fault or Annie’s, and she wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.”<br/><br/>Lindsay sniffled. “How do you know?”<br/><br/>“Knowing her,” Loomis said, “She wouldn’t want you to suffer unfairly for what a monster did.” </em><br/><br/>Back in the present, Lindsay says, “There was...a man. His doctor would say otherwise, but even ordinary men are capable of terrible evil. Women too, to be fair. People in general. But he killed her.”<br/><br/>“Why?” Annie says. <br/><br/>“He...wasn’t exactly open about his motive. It doesn’t really matter, anyway; murder’s murder, no matter how others try to justify it.” It’s hard, but that’s the best Lindsay can do to really talk about what she knows. <br/><br/>"Maybe she’s still out there?” Annie says. “You know, watching from Heaven?”<br/><br/>Lindsay smiles faintly. Wherever Annie Brackett is, she can imagine that she’s the same in death as she was in life — vibrant and beautiful. “I’d like that,” she says. <br/><br/>“Is the bad man gonna come back?” her daughter says. <br/><br/>“No, honey.” Lindsay says. “He’s been locked up. He’s been that way since 1978, and I promise you, sweetie, Michael Myers will never hurt anyone, ever again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>